Lost Love
by wizarddz
Summary: Rai is goin to ask Kimiko out, but there is a new dragon, Karl the dragon of Psychic, will Kimiko fall for Rai or Karl? KimKarl, KimRai, Please R&R Updated: All New Searies Uploaded!
1. Chapter 1: The New Shen Gon Wu

Lost Love

Chapter 1: The New Shen Gon Wu

It is a beautiful morning at the temple and everyone was just waking up.

"Attention everyone, a new shen gon wu has revealed itself," said master fung, as he walked past the 4 Xaiolin dragons in training. Sleepily, they nodded and went and got dressed, then went outside.

"Hop on guys, and gal," said Dojo as he transformed into his giant sized self. They all hopped on and Dojo took off flying through the sky.

"So where are we off to, and what is the new shen gon wu?" asked Kimiko while playing a game on her mini computer.

"We're off to Egypt to get the ring of love" replied Dojo happily.

"Oooooohhhhh, I bet we could have a lot of fun with that," said Rai with a funny sort of evil look on his face.

"What does it do?" asked Omi with a puzzled look on his face.

"Duh, it allows the wearer to make anyone fall in love with them," said Dojo as he came down to land in Egypt. They all jumped off as Dojo returned to normal size.

"I think it's over here" said Dojo.

"Inside the Pyramid of Giza, well that's mighty fine with me," said Clay with a cheerful voice as he and the others walked inside the pyramid. They walked for along time with Dojo leading them up every wrong path they could find until they finally got the right one.

"Ok, here we are, the throne room, now it should be in here some……..where," said Dojo with a stunned face as he and the others stared at all the beautiful golden shining necklaces, rings, amulets and crowns. They were all being kept in 5 chests. They chests were mostly brown and old but with a golden outlining on them.

"Lets split up and check….," Kimiko was cut off as a person, wearing full black clothes so not to be recognised, jumped from the ceiling, grabbed the ring of love, and an amulet.

"AMULET OF DISGUISE!" yelled the dark figure as all the walls started to go wavy. Next thing they knew it looked as though they were on a beach. With that the black figure was gone.

"Dam it!" yelled Kimiko as they walked back through the pyramid to go home. Dojo turned to his giant self and they hopped on, and off he went.

"Who was that guy, and how did he know about the ring and the amulet?" asked Rai.

"Yeah, id like to know the same thing, because we didn't even know about the amulet" said Clay.

"Oops, sorry, I had a tingling sensation telling me there was a shen gon wu near but I thought it was just the ring" said Dojo while waiting for the yelling and screaming ot begin.

"WAT, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER!" the 4 dragons yelled.

"Well how was I suppose to know that there were actually two shen gon wu there?" asked Dojo.

"It does not matter now, we will try better next time" said Omi, smiling at the others.

"Its try harder next time Omi" said Rai,

"That too" replied Omi as they all hopped off Dojo again to return to the floor of the temple.

"How did it go my young dragons in training?" asked Master Fung. Kimiko, Clay and Rai all walked away with a plain face on.

"Ummmmmm, we did not get the shen gon wu master, and for that I am sorry. A mysterious man dressed in full black took the ring of love and the amulet of disguise before we could even touch them" said Omi in a regretting voice.

"Well we will keep a look out for him then" said replied Master Fung, and with that Omi walked off to get some food. He walked into the temple to find Rai, Kimiko, and Clay piggin out.

"Ahhhh, that feels better" said Clay while rubbing his stomach.

"Yep, that hit the spot" said Rai sitting there with a satisfied look on his face.

It was getting dark now and the 4 dragons had gone to bed. At about midnight the dark figure from Egypt appeared in the temple. Silently he moved through the temple to the doors of the 4 xiaolin dragons. He walked past Rai's, Clay's, and Omi's and stopped directly in front of Kimiko's room. He pulled out a small shen gon wu that he had taken from Raimundo back in Egypt while they were looking at the beach display from the Amulet of Disguise.

"FALCONS EYE" he whispered as the falcons eye lit up. He looked through the eye, which allowed him to look through the wall. He looked into Kimiko's bedroom to see that she was sleeping. He then looked around the corners to make sure he was not being followed. After he was sure it was clear he quietly and quickly opened the door got in and closed it again. He looked around to see her chest of draws, her cupboard open and all of her outfits hung up neatly. The black figure stopped dead in his tracks.

"Rai, stop sending viruses to my computer", she said to herself as she rolled onto her stomach. The figure then realised that she had just been talking in her sleep, so he continued with his plan. He bent down next to Kimiko's bed, while putting away the falcons eye and getting out the ring of love.

"Ring of love" he whispered as the ring shot out a bright pink love heart at Kimiko…………..

_To Be Continued………….._


	2. Chapter 2: Training

Disclamer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown 

I don't have anything important to say other than please R&R

Lost Love

Chapter 2: The Training

It is a new morning at the Xiaolin temple. Clay, Omi, and Rai had just finished eating their breakfast.

"Has anyone seen Kimiko yet this morning?" asked Rai.

"Nup, I think shes still asleep" replied Clay in his usual Texas voice. Master Fung then walked into the temple.

"Good morning my young monks, training will begin in 5 minutes" he said as he met all of their eyes, then walked out. Still wondering where Kimiko was Rai set out to look for her.

"Hey partner, where r u off to?" asked Clay while walking out of the temple.

"I'm goin to look for Kimiko" replied Rai as he headed for her bedroom.

"Hello my…. Two young monks? Where are Raimundo and Kimiko?" asked Master Fung with a surprised sound in his voice.

"Oh yeah, Rai went to look for Kimiko because she didn't show up to breakfast this morning" replied Clay while playing with his hat.

"Do not worry about them master, they will be fine, may Clay and I start training?" asked Omi while looking through the chest to try and find a shen gon wu he wanted to use.

"Very well Omi, Clay, please choose your shen gon wu, you may both only use 1" said Master Fung.

"I choose the Lotus Twister" said Clay.

"And I choose the….. Eye of Dashi" said Omi with a smirk on his face.

"Ok young monks…. Begin!" yelled Master Fung.

"EARTH" yelled Clay as he jumped into the air and kicked Omi in the head. Omi rolled over, and jumped back up.

"WATER" yelled Omi as he span around like a twister and hit Clay, which sent him soaring into the sky.

"LOTUS TWISTER" yelled Clay. He stretched his arm out and grabbed onto the temple and pulled himself back down to the ground. Omi had been expecting that.

"EYE OF DASHI" yelled Omi as a bolt of energy came out of the eye and struck Clay down.

"Nice move Omi, but I ain't done yet" said Clay with a grin on his face.

Meanwhile, Rai had just gotten to Kimiko's door and he knocked, there was no answer, so he knocked again, still no answer.

"Kim, its Rai, can I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah" replied Kimiko in a tired voice. So Rai opened the door and walked in to see Kimiko still in bed, curled into a ball.

"Hey sleepy head, you know we're missing training, rite?" he told her while sitting down next to her bed.

"WHAT" she screamed. "I'm… we're… missing training!" she yelled. She ran to her chest of draws and got her comb, went to her cupboard and grabbed an outfit and ran into her bathroom. "I'll be out in a minute" she said. So Rai just went outside her door and looked out the window to see Clay and Omi fighting.

"SIZEMICK KICK EARTH" yelled Clay as he smacked his foot into the ground. At that very moment the ground started to shake and from the ground a pillar came flying up and hit Omi. Taking him by surprise Omi jumped over the pillar and landed perfectly on the ground.

"TORNADO WATER" yelled Omi as waves rose and hit Clay with intensity.

"LOTUS TWISTER" yelled Clay as he once again stretched his arm to grab the temple roof and pulled him to safety. Once he was on the roof he looked at Omi, there was a bolt of energy heading straight towards him. "LOTUS TWISTER" yelled Clay again as he stretched his body to dodge the attack.

"EYE OF DASHI WATER" yelled Omi as the bolt of energy was surrounded by his water element and struck Clay, which caused him to start to fall off the temple roof.

"RUBY OF RAMZIES" yelled Master Fung as a yellow glow surrounded Clay as Master Fung moved him slowly to the ground.

"Come on Kimiko, Clay and Omi have finished their training session, it our turn" said Rai while looking into her room, then back outside, then into her room, then back outside.

"Ready, lets go" she said as she ran out of her room, closing the door after herself and jumped out the window, with nothing else to do Rai did the same thing.

"Ahh, here we are, Kimiko, Raimundo it is your turn to battle" said Master Fung watching them carefully.

"Ummm… I choose the Tangle Webcomb" said Kimiko as she jumped back and got into position.

"Well then I choose the Sword of the Storm" said Rai as he too got into position.

"Ready… Begin" yelled Master Fung.

"SWORD OF THE STORM" yelled Rai as the tornado spun out of the sword and nearly hit Kimiko, but she had jumped just in time.

"TANGLE WEBCOMB" she yelled as the webs shot out of the shen gon wu but they didn't quite reach Raimundo, instead they turned back and wrapped her up.

"Good training everyone, Kimiko, it seams you have something on your mind, you should know by now that the Tangle Webcomb can only be properly mastered when the mind is clear of all thoughts." Said Master Fung as he took all the shen gon wu and started to head towards the shen gon wu vault.

"What's up with you girl?" asked Rai. "You usually fight better than that" he said.

"I don't know" she replied. "I think I'm still a bit tired" she said. With that Rai picked her up and took her back to her room.

"Hey Rai, thanks" she said while giving him a quick smile. He smiled back, placed her on the bed and left the room.

It was dark again and the dark figure ad once again returned. Using the same tricks, sneaking, using the falcons eye, and getting into Kimiko's room. "RING OF LOVE" he whispered as the ring shot another pink love heart at Kimiko………….

_To be Continued…….._

I m glad that someone actually likes my stories. These are the first ones I have ever written for fanfiction.


	3. Chapter 3: Karl The Dragon Of Psychic

Disclamer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown 

I don't have anything important to say other than please R&R

Lost Love

Chapter 3: Karl, the dragon of Psychic

It is a cloudy day at the Xiaolin temple today. Everyone had woken up and eaten breakfast.

"Come my young monks, we are doing a special training today called Xiaolin Surprise" said Master Fung with a slight smile on his face. "But before we start I have someone to introduce to you, this is Karl, your new fellow Xiaolin Dragon. He is the dragon of Psychic." Announced Master Fung. "Please introduce yourselves and what your element is" asked Master Fung to the other 4.

"Howdy partner, the names Clay and I have the element earth" said Clay while swinging his lasso above his head.

"Hi, I'm Kimiko and fire is my element" said Kimiko while staring memorised into Karl's eyes.

"Hey, I'm Raimundo and I'm the wind dragon" said Raimundo a bit mad and jealous because Kimiko was just staring at Karl.

"My name is Omi and my element is water, it is a great pleasure to meet you" said Omi with a big grin on his face.

"_He's sooo cute, with his light blonde hair and his abs imprinting through his shirt, what a dream boat_" Kimiko thought to herself as Master Fung, the others and her moved over to the centre of the temple. She sat down and just stared at him, he looked back and gave her a smile, then looked at Raimundo to see the madness on his face.

"Ok as I was saying we are doing a Xiaolin Surprise, where you both choose one shen gon wu and see who has chosen wisely" said Master Fung as he placed the chest of shen gon wu down on the floor.

"Raimundo and Clay you two are first" said Master Fung. The two walked into place and turned back to back. "Choose your shen gon wu" said Master Fung while walking backwards. The others sat down on the floor, making sure they weren't in the line of fire.

"I choose the Sword of the Storm" yelled Raimundo as he started to spin the sword and started to summon a tornado.

"I choose the Fist of Temigong" yelled Clay as he smacked the ground. The earth started to give way, so Raimundo acting quick aimed the sword down and blew up into the air. Once up he aimed it at Clay. Clay tried to dodge it but tripped and got blown off his feet and landed on his butt. Raimundo then returned to the ground.

"Winner goes to the next round, Kimiko and Omi you two will verse each other." Said Master Fung while returning the already used shen gon wu. Kimiko and Omi stepped into position and turned back to back. "Choose your shen gon wu" said Master Fung.

"I choose the Orb of Tsunami" yelled Omi as the water burst from the orb and headed straight towards Kimiko.

"I choose the Mantas Flip Coin" yelled Kimiko as she flipped over the water and kicked Omi in the head. Omi fell to the ground.

"Kimiko you will now verse Karl" said Master Fung while returning the shen gon wu that were used. Kimiko returned to the starting point as Omi left the field. Karl stepped up into position. Kimiko just started at him, as if memorised.

"Choose your shen gon wu" said Master Fung once again as they turned backs.

"I choose the Tangle Web Comb" said Kimiko as she aimed and shot the webs at Karl. Karl jumped, but it was no good as the webs were still following him. The webs were nearly upon him until they stopped about two centimetres away from him and turned around and wrapped Kimiko up. Kimiko could not keep herself standing and tripped over. The webs released her as Karl and Raimundo offered their hands to help her up. She accepted Karl's hand as he pulled her up. Then she blushed a bit and ran off to her room.

"Good training session everyone" said Master Fung as he and Clay took the shen gon wu back to the vault.

"Come with me Karl, I would most like to see you do your Xiaolin Dragon moves" said Omi while pulling on Karl's top.

"Ok Omi, I'll show you my moves, but only if you show me your moves first" said Karl as he and Omi walked off. Raimundo decided to go and see Kimiko. He walked to her door and knocked and waited, there was no answer, so he knocked again, but there was still no answer. So he opened the door.

"Kimiko, its Raimundo, are you in here?" he asked while closing the door after he walked in. He looked around the room and saw her chest of draws, her mini computer and her cupboard, but no Kimiko. He walked out of her room and closed the door after himself.

"_Where could she be?_" he asked to himself as he heard a noise and looked out the window to see Karl performing his dragon move.

"Jump Kick Psychic" yelled Karl as he hit the punch bag. Purple waves then started to come out of his feet and all the punch bags that were hanging suddenly fell to the ground. "How did you like that?" he asked Omi while realising he was being watched. He turned and looked at Raimundo with a grin on his face, then turned back to Omi.

"That was great" stated Omi. "I would love to know how you learnt how to do that" said Omi with a smile.

"Maybe another time, Ok, I'm getting a bit hungry now, so I'm going to go grab something to eat" said Karl as he started to head towards the dining room.

Raimundo looked around through the window and spotted Kimiko, she was running towards Karl. "Kimiko" yelled Rai, "Will you come here please" he asked.

Kimiko stopped dead in her tracks, and headed towards Raimundo. They met half way round.

"Yeah Rai, what is it?" she asked.

"Umm, well um I wanted to umm…… ask you some….thing" he stuttered.

"What did you want to ask me Rai?" she asked.

"Umm… well… its probably easier if I…" he cut himself short as he lightly pressed his lips to hers……

To Be Continued……… 

I hope you guys like this episode, cause I stayed up til 10 past 11 last night typing this one up,yawn anyway I hope you liked it. The next one will be there soon.


	4. Chapter 4: The Kiss Gone Wrong

Disclamer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown 

I hope u guys and gals are enjoyin reading my fanfiction, and thanks for R&Rin. Please R&R.

Lost Love

Chapter 4: Lots Of Love

Raimundo's lips slowly moved away from Kimiko's as they came into view with each other's eyes, he looked down with a blush on his face. He felt a huge pain on his cheek and it was burning now, he looked up at Kimiko who had just moved her hand back to her side. Then it clicked, she had slapped him. Tears started to run out of his eyes as he slowly walked away to his bedroom.

"That will teach him to try and kiss me, anyway my heart belongs to …. Karl" she said to herself as she walked off in search of him.

Meanwhile at Jack Spicer's Lair, Jack was planning a kidnapping. "Ok, Wuya do you remember the plan?" asked Jack, waiting for her to yell at him.

"Yes" she replied with a dull sound in her voice. "We go down to the temple, I blow a smoke screen, then you find Kimiko and wrap her up with the Golden Lasso we have" she said, "then we bring her back here with us and make her tell us how to get into the vault, to get her shen gon wu" she finished.

"Also, I want her to kiss me", said Jack with a blush on his face.

"What ever" replied Wuya as they left the mountain, heading for the temple.

It was once again getting dark, but there was still light at the temple, everyone except Raimundo had come to eat dinner.

"Has anyone seen Raimundo lately?" asked Clay while scoffing food down his throat.

"No, I have not seen him" replied Omi, while playing around with his chopsticks, trying to master them.

"I have not either" replied Kimiko, with a smile on her face, because she was staring at Karl once again.

"Sorry Master Fung, I haven't seen him either" replied Karl.

"Well, then someone had better go find him" said Master Fung with a plain face on.

Meanwhile back in Raimundo's room, he was lying on the bed crying.

"But…but…but I thought… she liked….me" he sobbed to himself.

"I…I…I was so… sure" he sobbed to himself, as he started to go to sleep.

"Hey, Xiaolin Looser's" yelled a familiar voice, it was Jack Spicer.

"What business do you have here Jack Spicer" asked Omi.

"You know, same old, same old, here to steal your shen gon wu, nothing special.

"Ok, well we're just gonna have to kick your sorry butt, as usual" replied Kimiko.

"MANTAS FLIPCOIN" yelled Omi as he went forward flipping straight towards Jack.

"Now Wuya!" yelled Jack. Once he finished his yelling Wuya appeared and blew a smoke screen which covered the whole temple, making it impossible to see.

Raimundo awoke to see all the smoke, then realised something was wrong. He ran outside and joined the others, but couldn't really see them.

"GOLDEN LASSO" yelled Jack as he threw the lasso around Kimiko and pulled her up into the air.

"SWORD OF THE STORM" yelled Raimundo as the wind blew away all of the smoke.

"KARL, HELP!" she yelled. Karl jumped to his feet and grabbed the tangle webcomb.

"TANGLE WEBCOMB" yelled Karl as the webs shot out and were on target. They stopped, dead in their tracks and flew straight back at him, he dodged them and they ended up wrapping Raimundo. They watched helplessly as Kimiko was taken away by Jack.

"Help…Help…Help…Help…Help" she said, but every time she said help, it came out weaker and weaker.

"Now what are we gonna do?" asked Raimundo, freeing himself of the webs.

"We must wait" said Omi.

"No, we should go look for her" said Rai with a mad look on his face.

"Cool it partner, we will go and get her, but just not now" said Clay, while trying to hold Rai still, he eventually stopped squirming and Clay released him.

"I think we should go and look for her first thing in the morning" said Karl. The others agreed, except Raimundo, but he did not say this out aloud. The others headed to bed, except Raimundo. Rai headed quickly and quietly out of his room, down the hall, and straight to the shen gon wu vault. He had watched Master Fung open it once before, so he did the same. He quickly ran down and grabbed some shen gon wu, then closed it and ran out of the room.

"Serpents Tail" he whispered as he flew off into the night.

Back at Jacks lair, Jack had locked Kimiko up in a cell with electrical locking mechanisms. She knew she could not get out now.

"Ok Kimiko, how do we get into the vault to get the shen gon wu?" asked Jack.

"You can bite my sorry ass" yelled Kimiko. "I am not going to tell you anything about how to get in there, or about me or my friends" she said.

"Oh well, too bad, I guess I could just turn on my torture bot, he has been designed to withstand all of your flame attacks and best of all he's nearly shen gon wu proof" said Jack, finishing with an evil laugh.

Raimundo was nearly there now and he landed 1 minute away from Jacks lair. He put away the serpents tail and started on his walk to the lair.

It was midnight now, the black figure was back, he did what he usually did and got to Kimiko's room, he went it and found she was not there, but tonight he was not looking for her, he grabbed her mini computer. He left the room and jumped out.

Kimiko was asleep now, and Jack had put little devices on Kimiko's head………..

To Be Continued……… 

I hope you like this episode, it was a bit of a rush, anyway please R&R


	5. Chapter 5: All That For Nothing

Disclamer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown 

Here we are, the new chapter, enjoy, and please R&R. PS: When you R&R can you also please tell me which chapter is your favourite, thx.

Lost Love

Chapter 5: All That For Nothing

Raimundo was inside the cave now and the sun was starting to rise. He knew he had better hurry to get to Kimiko before either Jack found out he was there or Master Fung found out he ran away from the temple when told not to. He walked a bit further until he heard Jacks "evil laugh". He closed in on Jacks voice, but silently, so not to be heard.

Meanwhile at the temple Karl, Omi and Clay had just awoken and were heading to have breakfast.

"Morning everybody" said Clay while getting rid of the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh, good morning Clay, Karl, Master Fung, Raimundo…… Raimundo?" said Omi with a shock.

"Where is he?" asked Clay.

"I think our young monk decided to disobey me and went off to go save Kimiko" replied Master Fung while starting to sitting down.

"Yeah, we had better finish breakfast now and go look for him, make sure he doesn't go and get himself killed" said Karl with a smirk on his face as he and the other monks left the dining room and went to get changed. They all met outside and went over to the shen gon wu vault to load up.

"We have been robbed" yelled Omi while looking at the blank spaces where the shen gon wu had been.

"No we haven't, Rai probably took the Serpents Tail, and the Eye of Dashi" replied Clay.

"Well I'll take the…….. Mantas Flip Coin" said Karl while reaching out for it.

"I will take the Orb of Tsunami" said Omi while reaching for the orb.

"And I'll take the…….. Lotus Twister" said Clay, grabbing it and putting it into his back pack. They all then left the vault and headed for the mountain, riding on Dojo.

Back with Jack, he was about to activate his machine when Kimiko awoke from her sleep.

"Good morning my pretty" said Jack, reaching out for a kiss. He started to feel different, it didn't feel like he had been given a kiss but a smack in the jaw.

"My pretty that Jack" yelled Kimiko, while checking her nails to see if they were broken or not.

"Oh well, you cant stop me now, TANGLE WEBCOMB" yelled Jack as the webs wrapped up Kimiko.

"Now before we start its time for a kiss" said Jack, moving closer to Kimiko's lips.

"EYE OF DASHI" yelled a familiar voice as the energy bolt struck Jack, hitting him up against the wall. "Don't you dare touch her". Kimiko looked up to see Raimundo.

"Need some help?" he asked.

"NO!" she replied, "I could have gotten out on my own" she said, turning her face away from him.

"TANGLE WEBCOMB" yelled Jack, as the webs wrapped up Raimundo as well. Rai had forgotten about Jack, and this had cost him dearly.

"Now where were we" said Jack, as he reached out and pressed his lips against Kimiko's. They stayed like that for what Raimundo thought to be eternity. Jacks lips slowly moved away from Kimiko's, she put a smile on her face as she burst into flames.

"Don't ever do that again" she yelled, "JUDOLEY KICK FIRE" she yelled as she flipped herself into the air and came back down kicking Jack in the face with a burning foot. She landed with grace as Jack smacked against another wall. She walked over and picked him up, and threw him in the air, "STAR HADAMI" she yelled as the star shot a wave of heat at Jack. He fell to the ground, not wanting to move. He just stayed there, waiting and hoping she would leave. "I didn't need your help Raimundo" she said, freeing him from the webs.

"But I was only trying to help" he replied.

"I don't care" she said to him, helping him to his feet. At that moment Omi, Karl and Clay walked into the room. Kimiko pretended to fall, and Karl ran over and caught her.

"Are you ok Kimiko?" asked Karl.

"Umm… Sort of… my ankle hurts" she replied.

"Well, if its ok with you, I will carry you, ok?" he asked.

"Ok, thanks" she replied. Karl lifted her into his arms as they all left the cave, Omi taking the Tangle Webcomb and waving at Jack as he ran and caught up with the rest of his friends. Dojo transformed and they flew back to the temple. Once back it was about mid afternoon. Raimundo had been mad and jealous about what had happened back in the caves and had been in his room ever since. Omi and Clay had been practicing with the golden lasso, and Karl and Kimiko had been siting together, talking. They all stayed like this for a while, until it was almost time for dinner. Clay and Omi started to walk to the dining room. Raimundo left his room and headed to the dining room. Just as he left his room he heard voices, he looked out of the window to see Kimiko and Karl sitting together, talking. He watched for a while, then he saw them join hands. He felt his heart breaking in two. He got up his strength and looked out the window again. He felt a great pain in his heart as Karl and Kimiko were kissing. He looked again and they had just finished and were staring deeply into each others eyes. He slowly walked to the dining room, trying not to let a tear come out. Kimiko and Karl walked in after him as they all sat down and ate their dinner.

After dinner they all left the dining room except for Raimundo because he had to do the dishes. Everyone else said good night to him and each other, then went to bed.

It was just past midnight now and Raimundo had just finished doing his dishes. He turned off the light and walked outside, the gentle wind blowing in his hair. Then he heard something, he quickly hid himself so not to be seen. He looked around the pole to see nothing, he thought he was going mad. So he just headed for his room. He was just about to walk around the corner when he heard something, he turned his head to see the black figure, he had just went into Kimiko's room. He slowly walked to the door, and went to his belt to find the Falcons Eye, it wasn't there so he opened the door. The black figure was standing there and he had just used the ring of love on Kimiko. Raimundo just stood there, jaw dropped open……………

To Be Continued 

I hope you guys and gals liked this episode, cause I had lots of fun typing it. Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6: The Black Figure

Lost Love: 

Chapter 6: The Black Figure

Once the black figure had finished using the ring of love he turned his head up and spotted Raimundo.

"Hey, what are you doing to her?" he yelled. The black figure didn't reply, instead he kicked Raimundo through Kimiko's door and straight into the wall. The black figure moved and stood there in front of him, just staring at him. Rai took the opportunity and kicked his legs out from underneath him. The black figure fell to the ground.

"TWISTER JUMP WIND" yelled Raimundo as a wind twister shot from his hands and blew the black figure up and hit him into the roof. The black figure fell to his knees. Rai just stood there thinking he was all that, that he had defeated the guy who was hurting Kimiko when all of a sudden he got up.

"GOLDEN TIGER CLAW" he whispered as he slashed the air and made a transportation rift, he then pushed Raimundo into it, and jumped in himself. A few minutes later Karl, Clay, Omi and Kimiko came out to see what all the noise was, only to find one of Raimundo's sweatbands lying on the floor. They ran to his room to find it empty, so they went to Master Fung.

"Master Fung, do you know where Raimundo is" they all asked at the same time.

"No young monks, I do not, maybe you should search the grounds for him" he replied. So the monks set off to look for Rai. After about 2 hours of searching and not finding any other trace of him they went to the dining room for breakfast, hoping that he would just walk in the door. Everyone except Karl and Kimiko, because they weren't caring that much because they were staring into each others eyes, and holding hands.

"I do wish that Raimundo would return" said Omi while taking a bite into his toast.

"Same here partner but I don't think those to care" whispered Clay back to Omi. "We may have to look for Rai ourselves" he whispered.

"I have to go and check my email Karl" said Kimiko as she kissed him on the cheek and went to her room.

"I will go and take a nap" said Karl as he headed to his room.

"Well little partner, it looks like its just you and me, lets go and find Raimundo" Clay said to Omi as they headed to the shen gon wu vault.

"Where am I, who are you, let me go" said Rai, struggling to break free, and failing miserably.

"So many questions, so little time" said a voice. Then Raimundo's blind fold was removed and revealed the black figure and a cave, looking just like Jacks.

"Jack, Jack Spicer, is that you, are you the black figure?" Rai asked.

"I could be" replied the figure. "You are lucky, you get to hang around here for a while until Kimiko is mine" said the figure. "And you are going to shut up and not annoy me, if you do you will suffer the consequences" he said, staring at the Brazilian boy.

Omi, Clay and Dojo were on their way, trying to look for any signs that may lead them to Raimundo, they searched far and wide, by foot on the ground, under the water, and in the sky, but no luck. Hesitantly they returned to the temple and practiced with the golden lasso again, but also thinking about where they had not looked.

"Leave Kimiko out of this, why do you want her so bad, besides she already has a boyfriend. Also let me go and I promise not to kick your but, too hard" said Rai with a smirk on his face.

"You are not in the position to be making any requests here boy, and I will have Kimiko because of the ring of love" replied the black figure. "You have also annoyed me now so suffer the pain" said the figure as he reached and grabbed a whip and went behind the tied up, hanging Raimundo. He moved his hand back slowly and whipped Raimundo hard on the back, tearing his shirt and causing him immense pain. The black figure whipped again, but this time harder, tearing even more of Rai's shirt and causing him even more pain. By the time the black figure had whipped him 5 times, he was bleeding in 4 different places and his shirt was torn and had fallen off. Rai had water in his eyes now, as the 6th whip hit him and he flinched, and again the 7th whip hit and again he flinched. After that it happened an 8th, 9th and 10th time, then the black figure had finished and used the golden tiger claw and disappeared. Rai was pouring out blood all over his back and his chest. He just hung there, head down in pain, hoping that Kimiko was safe and that Karl was looking after her so nothing would happen to her.

It was getting dark again as it did every night and all the monks except Raimundo were eating dinner.

"I am most sorry to report to you my friends that Raimundo has not been found yet" said Omi, with a tear drop forming in each of his eyes.

"Its ok little partner, we'll find him" said Clay, putting a smile on his and Omi's face.

They finished their dinner and headed for bed.

"Good night all" said Clay, Omi, Kimiko, Karl, and Master Fung.

"Night my sweet" said Karl as he pressed his lips against Kimiko's. They moved their heads apart.

"Night, love ya" she said as they both went to their rooms and went to bed. By about midnight the black figure appeared at the temple and went into Kimiko's room and used the ring of love on her, then left and went back the cave.

"Hey Raimundo" said the black figure as he re appeared inside the cave. "I've just got to do it a few more times and then she will be mine for ever" he said as he laughed an evil laugh.

"NO" he yelled, "Leave her alone" yelled Rai in reply.

"Ooh, so you like her hey, well it will be even more painful for you to watch her kiss me then" said the black figure as he got his whip again and gave Rai another 3 whips with it. "This will teach you to be annoying, and to not shut up" said the figure as he gave another 3 whips…………………..

To be continued………………… 


	7. Chapter 7: 2 For The Price Of 1

Disclamer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown 

Lost Love:

Chapter 7: 2 For The Price Of 1

"Ha ha, now I have you, I will get Kimiko as well, I'll be back" said the black figure. "GOLDEN TIGER CLAW" he yelled as he cut a rip in the atmosphere and jumped through.

He appeared at the temple and headed for Kimiko's room. He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard someone approaching. He hid himself behind a pole and waited. It was Kimiko, and she was sleep walking. He figured this out because her hair was all messy and the non sleep walking Kimiko would always do her hair.

He knew he would only have one chance, so he ran ahead of her. "GOLDEN TIGER CLAW" he whispered. He cut a rip straight in front of Kimiko. Kimiko unknowingly walked in and the black figure followed.

Kimiko walked into the cave, followed by the black figure. "I'm back, and I have found someone you know" said the black figure as he tied Kimiko up and threw her on the ground. "Its time for you to come down and sit here with her" said the figure as he went and untied Raimundo.

"TWISTER JUMP WIND" yelled Raimundo as he leapt into the air and span around, creating a twister. The black figure grabbed his whip and whacked the twister. Raimundo fell to the ground. His chest started to bleed again. The figure started whipping Raimundo again.

"That… will…teach…you…to…try…and…attack…me" said the black figure as he kept whipping Raimundo. Kimiko woke up and found herself tied up and could not move. She looked around and saw the black figure whipping Raimundo.

"Hey…leave him alone" Kimiko said, struggling to get out of the rope, until she realised that it was the golden lasso, so she stopped trying to get out. After the black figure had stopped he undid the ropes and threw Raimundo and Kimiko into his new cage he had stolen.

Kimiko went over to Raimundo and examined his wounds.

"Here, use this to help him, I need him to stay alive so I have something to do later when I get bored" said the figure while he threw a first aid kit over into the cage. Kimiko grabbed the kit and went back to Rai. She got out the disinfectant and used it on Rai's wounds. He flinched a bit but then settled down. After that Kimiko got a bandage out and wrapped it around Rai's abbs.

"Thanks" said Rai as he lent up against the wall.

"Your welcome" said Kimiko. "Besides Karl will come and save us, I know he will" said Kimiko with a smile on her face.

Raimundo awoke to see the black figure fidgeting around with something. He turned around and had some things in his hand. He knew one of them. It was the Amulet of Disguise. But he had never seen the other shen gon wu before, until now.

"AMULET OF DISGUIES, PENDANT OF FORCE" he said as the amulet and the pendant glowed. The amulet shot out a beam, which turned the cave into a beach, one of Raimundo's favourite places. It also changed his and Kimiko's clothes. Raimundo was in his board shorts, and Kimiko was in her bikini. Then the pendant shot a beam at Raimundo. Then Raimundo heard something in his head. "_Go on, you know you want to kiss her, go on, do it, you know you want to_". Rai tried to resist but couldn't help himself. He reached over to Kimiko and pressed his lips against hers. It felt like an eternity of happiness had come over him, like there was nothing else in the world but what was going on now. He slowly removed his lips from her. He opened his eyes and saw that she still had hers closed. The beach scene disappeared. He stared at Kimiko, she opened her eyes and stared into his green Brazilian eyes. She moved her hands and put them to his face. Then she smacked her head directly into his nose. Rai flew backwards and slammed into the wall.

"I told you never to do that again" she said. Kimiko got up and walked over to him. She picked him up and saw that his nose was bleeding now. She threw him against another wall. "JUDOLEY FLIP FIRE" she said as she flipped herself and landed in the splits on the ground. The ground then shot up with fire and a firewall was created.

"This will keep you from ever doing that again, and yes I have thought about doing that to the cage but its fire proof" said Kimiko, while the flames disappeared from her feet and hands. She sat down against the wall and started to play with her mini computer to realise that her emails had been read.

"Raimundo, did you go through my emails!" she screamed.

"No, why" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"Because someone has, and if I ever find out who it was I am going to personally get them" she said in a raging voice. She cooled herself off and sat back down. The black figure stood there for a second, just watching them squabble, then used the golden tiger claws and disappeared.

Back at the temple Omi, Clay, and Karl came to the dining room and realised that Kimiko was missing.

"Ok, this has gone on enough, far enough, lets go and find them" said Clay as he and the others ran out of the dining room and got changed. The came back and jumped on Dojo as he took off. Then Jack appeared in mid air.

"See ya Xiaolin losers, I'm off to get a new shen gon wu" said Jack with a smirk on his face as he and Wuya flew off. They knew that the shen gon wu was more important to the world then their friends at the moment. So they followed Jack and reached the shen gon wu. It was the Thorn of Thunderbolts.

Omi and Jack grabbed it at the same time.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, your Fist of Temigong for my Orb of Tsunami" said Omi.

"Ok Omi, I accept your challenge, what's the game?" asked Jack.

"A game of tag, who ever touches the other first wins" said Omi. As he finished the ground started to shake in the lake they were in. The water rose to make a wall which surrounded them in.

"Gong ye tampai" they both yelled as Omi jumped.

"FIST OF TEMIGONG" yelled Jack as he pounded it into the water. A wave rose and was heading for Omi.

"ORB OF TSUNAMI, ICE" yelled Omi as the orb shot out a stream of ice and froze the wave that was about to hit him.

"ORB OF TSUNAMI, WATER" yelled Omi as the orb shot out a wave of water at Jack. Jack stumbled and slipped. The wave hit Jack and knocked him over.

"TORNADO STRIKE WATER" cried Omi as he shot off the ground and tagged Jack. The lake returned to normal.

"I will get you Omi, and I will get those shen gon wu as well" cried Wuya as Jack and her flew off into the distance.

"Let us go and find our friends" said Omi as he and the others hopped on Dojo and he shot off into the air.

Back with Kimiko and Raimundo the black figure had just reappeared in the cave.

"You two are so much fun to have around, ooh and you think that that fire wall can keep each other apart, well your so wrong, because I like seeing people together" said the black figure. He then pulled a leave and water fell from the roof and put out the wall of fire.

"There, that will cool you two off, anyway I got to jet" said the black figure "See _one_ of you later, just in case you want to know who I am, you may call me shadow" he said as he pulled another leave and used the golden tiger claw and left.

Rai and Kim looked around but could not see anything. Then out of nowhere a boulder came falling down………….

To Be Continued 

I hope you guys and gals liked this episode, its a lot of fun writing these also. Just to let you know with chapter 6, there is an exclusive one as well. I think I am going to put this one on the internet later on tho. Please R&R.


	8. Chapter 8: What Shouldn't Have Happened

Disclamer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown 

Hey guys and gals, I hope ur enjoyin my story. FYI if there are spelling mistakes in my attacks and all im srry. Another FYI I live in Australia so stuff is spelt differently here. 

Lost Love

Chapter 8: What shouldn't have happened

They both looked up in shock as the boulder closed in on them. Rai knew he had to make a decision. He pushed Kimiko on the hip and sent her flying into the wall and knocked her out.

When she awoke she saw the boulder but couldn't see Raimundo. She heard a noise and looked around and took in a deep breath as the shock hit her. Raimundo had pushed her out of the way, and saved her life. But in return he had lost his. Kimiko tried to push and pull the boulder off Raimundo but she couldn't.

"JUDOLEY FLIP FIRE" yelled Kimiko as she jumped into the air, lit up on fire, did her flip and aimed down smashing the boulder into tiny peaces. She ran over to Raimundo's lifeless body. Tears started to swell in her eyes.

All of a sudden a slash appeared in the room and the black figure appeared.

"Oh, is the poor Kimiko sad because her loser air dragon friend is dead? Oh boo hoo" said the black figure with a smile on his face.

"You dirty little snake, when Karl comes he's going to kick your ASS!" yelled Kimiko. With that the black figure used the golden tiger claws and disappeared.

She sat there for a long time with tears in her eyes as she rested Rai's lifeless head on her lap. She reached into her pocket to grab a tissue and found something she forgot to take out. "The Star Hadami" she said quietly to herself. She slowly got up and faced the cage door. "STAR HADAMI" she yelled as she aimed the star at the lock. The lock instantly blew into a million peaces.

Kimiko ran back and tried to pick up Rai but couldn't. She looked around and found a sled and put Rai on it. Kim then pushed the sled until it was out of the cave then hopped on and started to ride it back down the snow-covered mountain.

The chilling cold wind was blowing across her partly wet hair from all her crying. She was getting cold now and it was getting hard to see as a snowstorm was approaching.

Kim was getting worried now. Thoughts kept flooding her mind. _Will I ever see Karl or the others again_? _Will I die out here, all-alone?_ Tears started to swell into her eyes again as the storm picked up. She thought to herself that if her friends were looking for her she could give them a signal.

"STAR HADAMI" she yelled as the star shot a beam of heat into the sky and for a few seconds lit it up. Kim looked at the sky but saw nothing, so she kept going until she heard a noise in the distance.

"Kimiko, Raimundo". Kimiko thought she was going crazy. But then she heard it again, but this time is was closer to her, "Kimiko, Raimundo". She looked up into the sky to see Dojo and the others.

"Down here" she yelled as the dragon came down and landed. Karl, Omi, and Clay all ran over to her. Kimiko ran over to Karl as he opened his arms to welcome her. She stayed there hugging him for a while until she tilted her head up to see Karl's eyes looking at her. He slowly moved his face down to hers and their lips connected. Kimiko's hands moved, one around Karl's waist and the other to the back of his head, pulling him more intensely into the kiss. (FYI These pple in my fan fic are like 17 & 18)

Their lips separated as they stared into each others eyes. "Are you ok?" asked Karl.

"Im fine now" replied Kimiko. Then she remembered something, Raimundo. Tears started to swell in her eyes as she started to speak. "But…but…" she was cut off by Karl.

"But what Kim?" he asked.

"But… but Rai.. hes…hes dead" she sobbed as she broke out crying. Tears all running down her eyes as she pointed to the sled that they had both rode down on.

"Come on, lets get you home" said Karl as he took Kimiko's hand and boarded Dojo.

"Pl..plea…please bring Rai too" said the sobbing Kimiko as Clay and Omi went and picked up Raimundo's body and put it on Dojo. Then they got on and flew home.

Once they were home Kimiko went straight to bed, while the others put Raimundo's body in the temple and also went to bed.

After a long night sleep it was finally morning. Everyone went to the dining room and Kimiko started to try and explain what had happened.

"Well.. the black figure dropped a boulder from the roof and.. and.. Rai pushed me… out of the line.. of the boulder" said Kimiko, cuddling up with Karl.

"So.. so Raimundo.. he is dead?" asked Clay, tipping his hat over his face.

"Oh no my friends, there is a way to bring him back to life" said Omi with a smile on his face. Omi ran out of the dining room, and came back in 5 minutes later. "We need to have the Heart of Jong and the Reversing Mirror" said Omi.

"Well, we have the Reversing Mirror, but Jack has the Heart of Jong" said Clay, "How are we supposed to get it back?"

"Easy…we steal it" said Kimiko, with fire lighting up in her eyes. "I owe it to Rai, he saved my life so If I can help save his I am in" said Kim.

"Well, I'm in as well" said Karl. With that they all ran out of the dining room and straight to the shen gon wu vault. Once there they grabbed some shen gon wu. Before they could leave tho Jack burst in through the roof.

"Looking for this" said Jack, holding the Heart of Jong in his hands. "Well you aint gonna get it" he said. "Oh, look, poor Raimundo is dead, and you need this to bring him back to life" said Jack, before bursting out in laughter.

"Jack Spicer, give me that Heart" said Omi "WATER" cried Omi as he lept into the air and tried to reach for the heart but missed and fell.

"EARTH", "FIRE", "PSYCHIC" cried Clay, Kimiko, and Karl as they all jumped to grab the Heart but missed and fell.

"TORNADO STRIKE WATER" cried Omi.

"JUDOLEY FLIP FIRE" cried Kimiko.

"SIZEMIC KICK EARTH" cried Clay.

"JUMP KICK PSYCHIC" cried Karl.

Then the earth started to shake. Boulders flew into the air. Then they were covered with fire, water and psychic waves. The boulders hit Jack and blew up his helipack. Jack came falling to the ground.

"MONKEY STAFF" said Jack as he activated the monkey like reflexes and jumped over to Raimundo's body. "RUBY OF RAMZIES" yelled Jack as the ruby shot a bean on Raimundo and started to move him. "JET BOOT SUIT" yelled Jack as he shot off into the air.

"MANTAS FLIP COIN" cried Omi as she shot into the air also, and was nearly there until Jacks tail whacked Omi on the face and he fell back to the ground.

"LOTUS TWISTER" yelled Kimiko, as she stretched up and grabbed something. When she retracted her hand she found that all she had grabbed was the Monkey Staff. "No, Raimundo" screamed Kimiko……….

_To Be Continued………….._

Sorry I haven't updated In a while (school can take over your life, if u know wat I mean) but I hope u liked this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: Is He Really Back?

Disclamer: I Do Not Own Xiaolin Showdown 

Hey guys and gals, after watching some Xiaolin Showdown today I have found some spelling mistakes in my typing and I will change them for this chapter. Enjoy.

Lost Love

Chapter 9: Is He Really Back?

"ORB OF TORNAMI" yelled Omi as the orb opened up and shot Omi into the air after Jack.

"Great Idea, SERPANTS TAIL" yelled Clay as he too shot up into the air after Jack.

"Come on Kimiko, hold on to me, WINGS OF TANABI" yelled Karl as he and Kimiko took off and followed the others.

"Oh, so now you think you can catch me, wat eva, EYE OF DASHI" yelled Jack as the eye shot energy bolts out and hit Omi and sent him falling. Karl, thinking quickly swooped down and grabbed Omi before resuming the chase. "Oh, come on, just give up and go home, you ain't gonna get Raimundo back, losers, JU JU FLYTRAP" yelled Jack as the flytrap opened and bees came flying out and started to attack Karl, Kimiko, and Omi. Clay was almost upon Jack now until he noticed him.

"No, no, no, don't you ever learn, EYE OF DASHI" yelled Jack as he aimed and shot the bolt of energy at the serpants tail and sent Clay falling.

Then Karl started to slip and started to fall also, along with Kimiko and Omi. Thinking quick Kimiko got Karl and Omi to grab onto her. "LOTUS TWISTER" yelled Kimiko as she stretched out her arm and grabbed Clay.

"TANGLE WEBCOMB" yelled Karl as the webs shot and locked onto a tree and swang them all to safety. Once they landed they could do nothing but watch Jack fly away.

"At least we still have the heart of jong right?" said Omi.

"Actually I think Jack got it" said Kimiko, searching her pockets, "And he's got the reversing mirror, oh no" cried Kimiko.

Back at Jack's Cave/Lair type thing he had just placed Rai's body down on the table.

"OK, Wuya, now what do I do?" asked Jack.

"Take his shirt off boy," said Wuya.

"No way, are you serious?" asked Jack.

"Yes, now come on, I haven't got forever, oh, well I do, but I don't want it to all be spent here with you" said Wuya, in a plain bored voice. Jack slowly walked over to Raimundo and undid his shirt, slowly removing his hands from his sleaves then rolling him onto his stomach to take the rest of the shirt off. Then he rolled him onto his back again and just stared.

"Do you think his chest looks better than mine?" asked Jack to Wuya.

"SHUT UP JACK, just get on with it" yelled Wuya. Jack walked over to his bag and grabbed the Reversing Mirror, and the Heart of Jong out. He then placed the heart of jong where Rai's heart was. Then placed the reversing mirror on jacks abbs.

"Ok, now activate them" said Wuya.

"Ok, HEART OF JONG, REVERSING MIRROR" yelled Jack. They both started to glow. Then Wuya muttered some words and her hands started to glow purple as she shot a beam at Raimundo.

Back with the others they had retuned to the Xiaolin Temple and returned their shen gon wu to the vault. They were all siting in the court yard.

"So what are we going to do now, they have Rai, the reversing mirror, the heart of jong, and theres also Wuya" said Kimiko, with tears starting to run down her eyes as she cuddled up with Karl.

"Its ok, we will get Raimundo back, I promise you, we will' said Karl, wiping away the tears on Kimiko's face.

"Well, where would Jack take him, other than to his evil lair thing, so lets go get him" said Clay.

"Yes, but he will be expecting something like that, we will have to go tomorrow morning, but we can get prepared now" said Omi, running off with the others trailing to the shen gon wu vault. "We must not tell Master Fung what we are going to do" said Omi.

"FIRE" yelled Kimiko.

"WATER" yelled Omi.

"EARTH" yelled Clay.

"PSYCHIC" yelled Karl. They all aimed their hands down at the vault and beams of their elements shot out and opened the vault.

"Ok, we must be quick" said Clay, as they all grabbed one or two shen gon wu and ran out just before the vault closed up. They then ran off to bed getting ready for the morning.

"Its working, its working" laughed Wuya as Raimundo's eyes opened to reveal his green eyes that had turned purple.

"Ok Jack, remove the shen gon wu, because we used the reversing mirror he is alive as normal, but because I shot a beam into him I have control" said Wuya before letting out an evil laugh. Jack handed back Raimundo's shirt. Rai slipped it on as it all the red slowly faded as the colour purple slowly faded in.

"Now, go and get all the shen gon wu from the Xiaolin Temple, my Raimundo" said Wuya as Raimundo stood up and walked out of the cave.

Karl, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi awoke to a loud noise in the vault. They all got out of bed and ran towards the vault. What they saw shocked them all, but Kimiko most of all.

"Raimundo" screamed Kimiko as she ran over to give him a hug. Just as she touched him he picked her up and threw her at Clay. Of course being Clay he caught her.

"Hey Raimundo, Kimiko has been really worried about you, and now that's how you repay her, I don't know how you came back to life or what's with the tacky outfit but you don't do that to my girlfriend, you BASTARD" yelled Karl. "JUMP KICK PSYCHIC" yelled Karl as he shot into the air, then straight down at Raimundo.

Raimundo just put his hand up and Karl was caught in an updraft and blown through the roof. Clay ran towards Rai, but he too got caught and blown through the wall. Omi thought to himself and started to run at Rai before jumping and dodging the draft before slamming Raimundo into the ground.

"TWISTER JUMP WIND" yelled Raimundo as he blasted Omi into the sky. Kimiko then awoke to see Raimundo standing there.

"Rai, is that really you, come on Rai, what's wrong with you, Rai, Rai answer me said Kimiko…………………….

_To Be Continued……………._

I hope you gals and guys liked this chapter. Cause I am only having about 12 or 14 chapters in this series I am going to put a sneak peek of what's happening on the next episode.

Sneek Peek, Chapter 10: This Can Not Be Happening They stood there, motionless as the shen gon wu blew up into thousands of pieces and were absorbed by Wuya. She started to glow and rose into the air. 


	10. Chapter 10: This Can Not Be Happening Se...

Disclamer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown 

Hey guys and gals, I think this may be the last chapter in this series, don't worry, there will be another, so you will get to see who the black figure is, and I will drop a big hint near the end.

Lost Love

Chapter 10: This Can Not Be Happening

Rai just stood there as Kimiko rose to her feet. Then, out of no where Wuya and Jack came in.

"Do you like our new helper? Oh Raimundo come over here" said Jack in an evil voice.

"Yes Master" said the zombie like Rai. As Rai walked over Jack got out the reversing mirror and the heart of jong.

"Ok, now Jack, you use the reversing mirror, and Raimundo use the heart of jong" said Wuya as she floated to the center of the room.

"HEART OF JONG" yelled Raimundo.

"REVERSING MIRROR" yelled Jack. Both of the shen gon wu shot out of their hands and floated to Wuya as she returned to the ground. There was a bright light.

"What's happening?" screamed Kimiko.

They stood there, motionless as the shen gon wu blew up into thousands of pieces and were absorbed by Wuya. She started to glow and rose into the air. She had become whole again. She aimed her finger at Raimundo. He was struck down to the ground. With that Jack ran out of the temple, pushed a button and his helipack came out and he flew away. 

Kimiko ran over to Raimundo to comfort him. She checked for a pulse and to her relief found one. She turned him over onto his back and looked at his eyes. They started to fade and return back to their green self. Rai's shirt disappeared as well.

"KARL" yelled Kimiko, "OMI, CLAY, HELP" she screamed. No one came. Wuya slowly floated over to her.

"I will help you," she said with an evil look on her face as she shot a beam at Rai and moved him away from Kimiko. She then raised her hands and spoke a spell:

"I summon my dark power in this night,

To let people know all of my plight,

Lock Kimiko into a dark cage,

So she may watch all of my rage,

I will use my rage to torture Rai,

And finish by sending him into the sky,

She will sit there, doing nothing at all,

Before long she will begin to ball,

Seal this room with all dark power,

In this night and in this hour."

As she finished saying this spell Kimiko was caged up, the whole room was sealed by a glowing green force field and Rai was chained up by the hands.

"Now, lets commence with the torture" said Wuya as she created a whip from the air. She raised her hand and struck Rai's body. He awoke and cried in pain. Kimiko screamed.

"Stop this you witch, leave him alone, if you want a fight then come and get me, leave Raimundo alone" she yelled.

She rose her whip and struck him again, this time not on the back but on the chest. He started to bleed a lot, he was loosing a lot of blood by the time she struck him again.

"Oh, poor Rai, he's dying" said Wuya. She moved her hand up which raised Rai's head. She slowly walked over to him. Rai moved his head back as Wuya moved hers forward. He spat at her, but she dodged the spit. She pressed her lips against his. She moved her hands 1 into his hair and the other around his waist.

Kimiko sat there, mouth open, speechless, until she stood up. "Get off of him you bitch" she screamed. Raimundo tried to pull away but couldn't. Wuya clicked her fingers and a bed appeared out of the air. Wuya then used her powers and moved herself and Rai onto the bed. Kimiko had hears running down her eyes now, because she could see that Rai was in pain.

"STOP IT, YOU WILL KILL HIM!" Kimiko screamed. Wuya removed her lips from Rai's. Rai fell back onto the bed; his face looked like he had seen his worst nightmare come to life. He started to sweat a lot. The sweat was running down his face and onto his chest. As it ran down it stung his sever cuts.

"Oh, didn't I tell you that that was my plan the whole time, you know, get a few kicks before killing him in front of you. This as I already knows will destroy you" cackled Wuya as she pulled Rai closer to her and started kissing him again. Rai was helpless to do anything. He struggled to get away but couldn't. Kimiko was crying now because she could see that Raimundo was dying.

"RAIMUNDO" she screamed "I.. I LOVE YOU!" As she spoke these words she started to glow a bright red colour. She held her hands up and was instantly covered in flames. When they went down she was in a whole new Xiaolin uniform. This one even had her symbol on it. She blinked her eyes and the cage that contained her exploded into a thousand pieces. She held her hand out and aimed it at the now startled Wuya. "YOU ARE A BITCH, YOU HAVE POISIONED HIM, FLAMING WHEEL OF FIRE" yelled Kimiko. As she said this a giant flaming wheel was produced from her hands and shot directly at Wuya. It was a direct hit and Wuya lit up on fire. Wuya just shook herself and the flames were gone.

"You will have to do better than that to defeat me, you little runt" she cackled as she aimed her hand and a green ball of acid was produced and shot at her. Kimiko jumped and narrowly dodged the ball.

"It will take more than that to get rid of this little runt, YOU OLD HAG" yelled Kimiko. She jumped into the air; "MATRIC'S JUDOLET FIRE FLIP" yelled Kimiko as the room was instantly in slow motion. Kimiko started to flip down slowly at Wuya. She slowly gained flames around her body. Then Kimiko put one foot out and aimed that at Wuya. After that time returned to normal and the flaming foot struck Wuya, burning a small imprint of the fire element symbol on her cheek.

Kimiko landed with grace on her feet as Wuya rose to her feet. Kimiko ran at her but then was stopped instantly in her tracks by Karl. He just stood there blocking the road.

"Karl, what are you doing, she is the bad guy, let me get back at her, she has poisoned Rai" she said as she turned to look at the now heavy bleeding, hard sweating feverish Brazilian.

"HAND HOLD PSYCHIC" yelled Karl as he raised his hand into a neck choking position. His hand lit up purple, and so did Kimiko's neck. As Karl moved his hand up Kimiko rose. Rai was tossing and turning now. The poison was kicking in hard now and Rai was sweating a lot. He was crying out in pain.

Omi and Clay awoke and ran over to the door. As they started to walk in a green field lit up and blasted them back. The rose and walked over to the door to see Kimiko being chocked and Rai suffering from poison.

"Excellent Karl, excellent" said Wuya with an evil grin on her face.

"ORB OF TORNAMI, WATER" cried Omi as he aimed the orb at the field. The orb opened and released a burst of water at the field. It had no affect, the field just absorbed the water. Clay looked around on the ground and found a shen gon wu, so he picked it up.

"STAR HADAMI" yelled Clay as he wove the star directly at the field. The field absorbed the attack, and then shot out the water from the orb of tornami and the explosive wave from the star hadami straight back at them.

Clay and Omi both ran to the sides and narrowly dodged the counter-attack. Rai was rolling around now and had just rolled off the bed and onto the cold hard floor.

"Kim….kimi..kimiko" he whispered as he opened his eyes narrowly to see she was being chocked by Karl. Then Omi and Clay walked back to the field and looked around the room and spotted Karl. The first time they had gone there they couldn't see him, so they thought it was Wuya chocking Kim.

"KARL, STOP IT, YOU'LL KILL HER" yelled Omi, and Clay in unison.

Wuya had re-approached Raimundo again. She moved her hands and rose Rai up and back onto the bed. She clicked her fingers and chains appeared out of the air and chained Rai's arms and legs to the bed.

"You aren't going to help her, but you are going to watch her die, you will die about 5 seconds after her I predict, but who cares, the point is your going to die" cackled Wuya before letting out an evil laugh.

Rai tried to break free of the cuffs but had no luck.

"K..kim..kimik..kimiko…i…love..you…too" said Rai just before he passed out. Kimiko was starting to pass out now too from the lack of air. She tried to pull out of it but couldn't, she was too weak. She tried to summon her fire power but had no luck. She could feel her heart slowing down a lot now. She knew she couldn't hold out much longer. She looked up and spoke slowly as she used up some of her last breaths

"Karl…..please….stop…your….killi…ng…me. Yo..u…aren't…..ev….evil…karl….fight…it. Wu...ya…and….the…black……are…the..on..only..people….who..are……truly…..ev….il" she said as she gasped for air.

"Oh no my dear Kimiko, Wuya and the black figure are not the only evil ones………….

_To Be Continued……………In the next season……………_

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this season of Lost Love. There will be another season that will continue what has just happened. It has been a lot of fun writing these chapters or episodes or what ever you want to call them. You will probably have a few questions going through your head. Send them to me and when I start to put the new season on, for each episode I will answer 1 question. Make sure the question is not like "Who is the black figure" cause I won't just tell you. You could ask for a clue like "Is the black figure actually a good guy or a bad guy?" I may not always give a straight answer though. C ya… wizarddz.


	11. Searies2:This Can Not Be Happening End

Disclamer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown 

Previously On Lost Love:

"Do you like our new helper? Oh Raimundo come over here" said Jack in an evil voice.

They stood there, motionless as the shen gon wu blew up into thousands of pieces and were absorbed by Wuya. She started to glow and rose into the air. She had become whole again. She aimed her finger at Raimundo. He was struck down to the ground. With that Jack ran out of the temple, pushed a button and his helipack came out and he flew away. 

"Now, lets commence with the torture" said Wuya as she created a whip from the air. She raised her hand and struck Rai's body. He awoke and cried in pain. Kimiko screamed.

"STOP IT, YOU WILL KILL HIM!" Kimiko screamed. Wuya removed her lips from Rai's. Rai fell back onto the bed; his face looked like he had seen his worst nightmare come to life. He started to sweat a lot. The sweat was running down his face and onto his chest. As it ran down it stung his sever cuts. Kimiko was starting to pass out now.

"Karl…..please….stop…your….killi…ng…me. Yo..u…aren't…..ev….evil…karl….fight…it. Wu...ya…and….the…black……are…the..on..only..people….who..are……truly…..ev….il" she said as she gasped for air.

"Oh no my dear Kimiko, Wuya and the black figure are not the only evil ones………….

And now the continuation

Lost Love Searies 2

Lost Love Chapter 1: This Can Not Be Happening Part 2

"Wha…what……….are……y….you…saying?" asked Kimiko, barley drawing breath.

"Im saying, I have not been brainwashed, I am evil, and I am going to kill you" said Karl with a smirk on his face. Kimiko barley turned her head to see Rai was in great pain now and she felt really bad, not being able to help him. As she started to turn her head back to Karl something caught her eye.

It was Omi and Clay. They were standing near the forcefield. Omi was waving the Golden Tiger Claws around. Kimiko knew what she had to do. She would have to try and summon her new found fire power. As she saw Omi raise his hand she started to summon her powers.

Then a slash appeared inside the temple and out jumped Omi and Clay.

"FLAMING WHEEL OF FIRE" yelled Kimiko with the last of her breath. At that point flames burst out from her hands and directly at Karl, blasting him into the wall. Then Kimiko moved her hands and aimed them at Wuya as she summoned her power again and blasted her into the wall as well.

"TAKE THAT YOU BITCH!" said the now satisfied Kimiko. She then ran over to Omi and Clay who were trying to tend to Rai.

"Kimiko, we must get out of here" said Omi.

"I agree, Omi, open a slash in the atmosphere with the Tiger Claws, and Clay could you please carry Rai, lets go, before they wake up" said Kimiko as Omi opened a slash and jumped through, followed by Kimiko and Clay carrying Rai.

Then a slash opened inside a cave high up on the mountain near the temple and out jumped Omi, Kimiko, and Clay, carrying Rai.

Clay laid the brown haired boy down on the ground and prompted Omi. They then left Kimiko and Rai to be alone.

"Rai, rai, are you ok?" asked Kimiko, tears now running down her eyes. She put her hand on Rai's sweating head to find out it was hotter than she had previously thought.

"Omi, Clay, I need some water quickly!" yelled Kimiko as she saw Omi and Clay make a slash in the atmosphere and jump through. Rai was sweating even harder now and he was barley drawing any breath.

"Rai, please, rai, don't die, not again!" screamed Kimiko. Tears were belting down her cheeks now as she laid down and pulled the almost lifeless body towards her.

"RAI!" she screamed. "Rai, please don't go, please, hold on, don't die, not again, please, I….I love you….and I know you love me too so please hold on Rai, please" she whimpered, clutching Rai.

Then, all of a sudden her eyes widened as she noticed that Raimundo didn't have a heart beat. Kimiko quickly jumped into action. She got into a kneeling position, listened for a heart beat. After finding out there wasn't one she opened Raimundo's mouth, placed hers on top and started to give him mouth to mouth resuscitation.

After a few times she found a heart beat again within Raimundo's body.

"K…kim……kimi……..kimiko" said the high feverish Rai.

"Raimundo, its alright, Omi and Clay have gone to get some water for you" said Kimiko, with a slight smile on her face.

"I hope they get back soon, you are getting even worse…………………

_To Be Continued………………_

Hey guys and gals. I'm back and with a whole new searies of Lost Love! I have made this episode short for a reason, because the next one will be longer, and it will keep you in more suspence. Anyway enjoy the searies.


End file.
